La dura Realidad
by dulxito
Summary: Yamato ama a Sora con tu todo su ser, hasta le propone matrimonio, el problema comienza cuando Sora le presenta a su mejor amiga...


**Odio poner esta cosa, la vdd que hueva, a quien le interesa, obviamente no voy lucrar con esto ni nada por el estilo, pero pues las ley es la ley...¿por que es como una ley no?DISCLAMER: Esto le pertece a ...alguien de tokio...aoshi hongo...la vdd no se quien es!, bueno no me acuerdo y tengo flojera de buscar, pero el punto es que no es mio.**

Todavía no podía terminar de creerlo, ella se lo había advertido, le pidió que no se dejara engatusar por sus encantos, ella era muy bonita sí, ¿pero que acaso ella no?, también tenía lo suyo, no tenía esa prominentes curvas, pero esos años de practicar tenis habían dado sus frutos, tenía de que presumir, además se consideraba una buena persona, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio y estaba allí cuando se le necesitaba, a veces era un poco reservada pero era porque no tenía la confianza necesaria para entablar conversación en un principio cuando apenas se conocían pero era claro que si la llegaban a conocer lo suficiente se darían cuenta de la gran mujer que era y bueno sabia que no era la mujer ideal pero estaba segura que cualquier hombre podría dar lo que sea por ella si realmente estaba enamorado…

Bueno…al menos eso le dijo el

_-eres la persona ideal para mi, daría, lo que sea con tal de tenerte a mi lado siempre, nunca te alejes de mi…sabes que te amo sora…_

-mentiras- pronuncio con una sonrisa amarga, pues a pesar de todo no podía negar que lo que vivió con él fue hermoso, o al menos eso le pareció

_-no puedo pasar ni un día más sin amanecer junto a ti sora, te amo, eres la mujer con la que quiero estar el resto de mis días…sora…¿te casarías conmigo?- dijo el joven inclinándose con una pequeña caja negra_

_-yo…matt…te amo….claro que me caso contigo -respondió con lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad, simplemente no podía contener su alegría, ¿estaría soñando? Su futuro esposo se acerco y le coloco en el dedo índice su anillo de compromiso, era un anillo sencillo con una pequeña joya en el centro, el, sabía que a sora le gustaban las cosas sencillas poco ostentosas por eso se lo había comprado así._

_Con un pasional beso terminaron sellaron su compromiso. Ese sin duda era el día más feliz de su vida._

De nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos, no quería volver a llorar pero le era imposible, como fue que su felicidad se había derrumbado así de repente, sabía que podía suceder, pero, tenía la esperanza, ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga, como podías violar algo tan sagrado como la amistad, pero esa no era una amiga, nunca lo fue, pero fue tan ciega que nunca lo vio, o quizás nunca lo quiso ver.

Sabía que no toda la culpa era de ella, el también tenía mucho que ver pero…. como puedes desconfiar de alguien que te profesa día y noche que te ama, que eres la luz de sus ojos, que eres su vida, que sin ti no existe y que encima es tu prometido.

_-ella es mi mejor amiga, mimi tachikawa-dijo sora refiriéndose a la castaña que tenia del brazo_

_-mucho gusto mi nombre es matt- asintió el rubio mientras besaba la mano de la joven que se presentaba como la amiga de su novia_

_-así que este joven tan guapo es tu prometido sora, ahora si te sacaste la lotería, jaja no te lo vallan a robar- dijo la muchacha mientras se acomoda sus largos cabellos_

_-gracias por el cumplido, pero aunque lo intentaran jamás dejaría de amar a sora, es mi gran tesoro- respondió mientras depositaba un suave beso en la cabeza de la pelirroja como señal de confianza._

Maldijo aquel día, si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo evitaría a toda costa conocer a mimi tachikawa, si hubiera sabido la clase de mujer que era, jamás le habría brindado su amistad, pero…ella si lo sabia, le habían dicho muchos cosas sobre ella, cosas que se negaba a creer, su error fue no hacer caso a lo que le decían sus verdaderos amigos y confiar tontamente en ella, por su culpa perdió a muchos de esos buenos camaradas, incluso llego a defenderla y como no hacerlo si a simple vista parecía tan frágil, era como una muñeca de porcelana, muy bonita y delicada, daba la impresión de que con un pequeño rose se rompería, pero la realidad era muy diferente, era un ángel sí, pero un ángel caído, al igual que esas muñecas en los aparadores era solo para ver, una ilusión, porque al conocer de lo que era capaz, toda esa fragilidad desaparecía, podías ver a la verdadera mimi, una arpía decidida a conseguir lo que quería al precio que sea pasando encima de quien fuera, quizás en algún momento realmente fue ese ángel, fue tan inocente como lo parece y fue tan dulce como cuando le conviene, pero al ser algo tan puro es muy fácil que se corrompa, solo tal vez eso fue lo que le paso, le falto a amor cuando más lo necesito. ¿Pero….era ella acaso culpable de su desgracia?, ella hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para ayudarla, creía firmemente que eso solo era un caparazón para soportar tanto dolor dentro de su corazón, si, era cierto que Mimi había sufrido mucho, que realmente se las había visto negras, pero ella no tuvo nada que ver con eso, ella no se merecía esto.

_-sora, eres mi mejor amiga, bueno creo que la única que tengo jaja –decía mimi mientras se comía un helado_

_-mimi eso no es cierto, claro que tienes más amigos-respondio la pelirroja_

_-sora tu y yo sabemos que eso es mentira, aquí todos me miran como a un bicho raro, no pertenezco a este lugar..._

_-mimi, no te pongas triste, sé que es difícil, pero a lo mejor si les dieras la oportunidad, verías que no todos son iguales- _

_-¡no!, la verdad no sé si todos son iguales o no, pero no quiero arriesgarme no quiero ser humillada otra vez, prefiero mantener mi dignidad y quedarme sola a pasar por la misma humillación- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, pero apenas fue perceptible (perdón, la verdad no sé cómo se escribe, pero es del verbo percibir) cuando rápidamente su mano la limpio._

_-¿pero no estás sola, que acaso yo no cuento?- señaló sora mientras le dedicaba le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa-¿somos mejores amigas no?_

_- ¡por supuesto!-exclamo mimi con una brillante sonrisa de esas que solo sora conocía._

Entonces que paso porque si éramos mejores amigas mimi, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?, tu sabias que lo quería con el alma, que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por él, me iba a casar con el ¿Por qué tuviste que elegirlo a él, para "enamorarte"? ¡¿Porque?, es que simplemente no lo entiendo, teniendo a tantos hombres a tus pies tenías que fijarte en mi prometido.

_-sora, realmente te vez fabulosa, creo q eres la novia más bonita que haya visto, el vestido se te ve hermoso y te asienta perfecto…-decía una feliz hikari mientras contemplaba el hermoso vestido de su amiga y como no decir que la pelirroja se veía hermosa si era la verdad, quizás no tenía el maquillaje adecuado para un casorio pero aun así se veía divina, ese vestido era fantástico, era un vestido en strapless con pedrería incrustada en el corsé, la suficiente para verse elegante mas no vulgar, este mismo alzaba su estilizada figura, en cuanto a la parte de abajo era liso y bombacho, tipo vestido de princesa._

_-hikari, en serio lo crees?, ¿no me veo gorda o algo así?-pregunto sora mientras se veía en el espejo, asegurándose de que su vestido no tuviera ningún hilo suelto._

_-esta loca o que mujer?, te absolutamente bien, nadie te podría igualar, ahora date la vuelta, quiero ponerte el velo para ver como se te ve, ¿segura que lo quieres así de corto?-_

_-sí, Taichí me dijo que algo que siempre me ah caracterizado es mi cabello corto, entonces si llevara un velo largo, mi cabello quedaría opacado por completo._

_-eso es cierto…sora…¿estás segura que es la decisión correcta casarte con Matt?_

_-eh…Kari por qué dices eso?, claro que estoy segura, ahora mismo me considero muy feliz, créeme cuando te digo que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, no puedo pedir más, Matt y yo nos casaremos en una semana y a partir de ese momento seremos felices por siempre._

_-si, serán felices por siempre, tendrán hijos, vivirán su vida de casados y envejecerán juntos, lo único que los separara será la muerte_

_-si…solo…solo… nos separara la muerte…nada….ni nadie nos separara…-lo ultimo lo había dicho en un susurro, ese último pensamiento tenia mas significado que todo lo demás pero…porque…."nadie los separara", era cierto ¿no?...ella era la única a la que matt veía con ojos de amor, a nadie mas le profesaba su amor mas que a ella, si era asi…¿entonces porque dudaba tanto?¿por que tenia esa sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir?..._

_-sora….sora…sora!-grito una preocupada hikari al tiempo q pasaba su mano frente a los ojos de sora, parecía que sora estab ida en el espacio, su mirada se hallaba perdida…-sora!_

_-eh!, perdón, que decias?...divague un poco en mis pensamientos…_

_-te decía que si te volteabas para ponerte el velo…_

_Sora se volteo rápidamente, se agacho un poco para que hikari, que era un poco más baja que ella pudiera ponerle el velo con facilidad, pero al parecer eso no era suficiente, a la castaña le costaba trabajo colocar el velo en la forma correcta para que no se callera_

_-dame un minuto sora, llamare a alguien para que me ayude-acto seguido, hikari se alejo buscando a la encargada del lugar-no tarde, le grito un poco más lejos_

_Pero sora apenas se percato de que hikari ya no estaba a su lado, no sabía porque, pero esa sensación de malestar cada vez se hacía más fuerte y más desagradable…se acerco al ventanal (están en un 1º piso, el ventanal mide todo lo que una pared) que estaba cerca, tal vez desde allí podría ver el cielo, hacer eso siempre la había tranquilizado cuando las cosas estaban mal, pero por alguna extraña razón, el destino quiso que viera hacia abajo, lo que vio allí la dejo sin palabras, completamente helada y sin alguna expresión, acaso… esto era…su mal presentimiento…si..Definitivamente esto era…_

_-sora, ya regrese y encontré a alguien que me puede ayudar…¿sora?, ¿donde estas?, hikari se acerco al mismo ventanal que sora la busco con la mirada calle abajo pero en lugar de encontrar a su amiga lo que vio fue algo de lo mas desagradable y horrible…al otro lado de la acera en pequeño local de comida (de esos que comes y puedes ver para afuera pues hay vidrios) estaba ¿ Matt?...si, sin duda era el, pero que rayos estaba ¡haciendo!...no lo podía creer, estaba besando a otra chica y esa chica era..era…Dios no podía ser…era Mimi Tachikawa…-el velo se le resbalo de las manos a kari, esa imagen de ellos dos besándose era impactante, ¿que no mimi era la mejor amiga de sora?, que hacia esta besando al futuro esposo de su amiga…-DIOS, sora…estaba aquí…-rápidamente hikari salió del lugar buscando a sora, si ella había visto esto y sora también….como estaría su amiga…_

**Y bien que les parecio?, a mi me gusto, esta idea se me ocurrio mientra oia musica y estaba sin internet, mi madre me lo habia quitado, disque para que me acostara temprano ¬¬, como sea esto ya tiene un resto de tiempo, pero pues hoy estaba aburrida entonces comence a escribir y lo hice suficientemente largo como para considerarlo un capitulo...para mi es bastante interesante, pero bueno...aqui los lectores son los que tienen la palabra si quieren dejar un review estaria perfecto, aunque solo diga "sube le prox capitulo", la intencion cuenta...:D**


End file.
